meta_versefandomcom-20200214-history
Blackwood
Blackwood was formerly an incarnation of Z, now a puppet of evil. Appearance Blackwood has the usual Z incarnation appearance; tall, deathly pale, purple eyes and with sharp features. Since his revival, his black hair turned white and his teeth became sharper. His eyes turn an oily black when angered or when he uses his new powers. A tattoo of the symbol of his master is emblazoned on his right cheek, an eye forming eclipse lined with tentacles. Due to his connection to his master, black vine-like growths coil around his left side, reaching down his arm and up his cheek. These are the same vines that make up the Children of Shadows, albeit on a smaller scale. Blackwood dresses in a simple black suit, with a silver pocketwatch. The left sleeve is torn and ragged from the vines beneath. Personality Prior to his change, Blackwood was a kind if aloof protector. However, afterwards he transformed into a calculation sociopath. Outwardly he was still polite, a façade that quickly fades as one converses with him. As a result of his instability, he occasionally manifests an intense form of rage when things do not go as planned. History Blackwood lived on a small world inhabited by humanoids, where he used his powers to keep them safe from the Eldritch Things. The following contains spoilers. Click to reveal: Unfortunately the world was located close to the Father of Darkness' prison, and when the dark one woke the system was ravaged by his power. Blackwood was killed with the rest of the planet's inhabitants, but that was not the end. Father of Darkness sensed his power, the power of one of the hated Titan Princes that had imprisoned him. In a twisted act of vengeance, he returned Blackwood to life, now as one of his minions. Driven insane by the conflicting powers within, Blackwood wholeheartedly dedicated himself to his master's cause and took to call himself the Herald of Darkness. He remained on the planet, building his power. However, the Necrobane became aware of the change in his "son" and sent one of his favorite incarnations to stop him. Nephthys faced off against Blackwood in the burnt-out husk of a city, having a fearsome duel. After a wild duel, Nephthys struck her opponent through the heart, injuring him and causing the Father of Darkness to abandon his puppet. The darkness left him, rendering him mortal. As he lay dying, the Necrobane called Blackwood home. Powers and Abilities *'Necromancy': Being an incarnation of the Prince of Death, Blackwood is a practitioner of Necromancy. *'Evil Power': Due to his revival, Blackwood has dark, unnatural abilities at his disposal. **'Vine Manipulation': Blackwood can manipulate the vines on his arm into claws or thorn-lined blades. **'Shadow Control': The shadows dance and crawl at his command. **'Duplicates': Blackwood can "ghost" by creating duplicates of himself that can speak and interact with objects but are easily destroyed. Upon their destruction, they fade into black smoke. **'Black Lightning': Black lightning bolts fired from Blackwood's eyes. *'Physical Enhancements': Blackwood is stronger, faster and can leapt higher than normal humans. Trivia *Blackwood was named after the author Algernon Blackwood, known for his ghost stories. He was also based on Kylo Ren from Star Wars, although less "emo." Category:Villains Category:Titan Prince Incarnations Category:Zombiejiger